haunted_mansion_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally Gal
Sally Lillian Slater, better known as the Ally Gal or the Tightrope Girl, is one of the ghosts haunting the Haunted Mansion. Description Usually haunting her portrait in the Stretchign Room, the Tightrope Girl is an endearingly featherbrained young woman with a passion for tightrope walking. Graceful and oblivious, she is loved by everybody in the Mansion. The Alligator responsible for her demise is now her docile pet, and she often flirts with both Victor Geist and Dorian Gracey, whom, for whatever reasons, she is intent on calling "George". Biography Early Life Due to growing up in a rather wealthy home, Sally (or Lillian — she went by either name depending on her mood) was blissfully unaware of the realities of the world. This made her charming and childlike when in society, but also ill-adapted to run her affairs, and unforutnately, her parents could never say no to their little girl. Soon money ran out, and the whole household came to Gracey Manor to discreetly ask their rich cousin Vincent Beauregard Gracey to support them. Gracey welcomed them with open arms, having long lost hope that any of his relatives would have the restraint not to become beggars and crawl to his feet. Name Calling Due to her father being called Slater and her mother O'Malley, Sally Lillian had the curious habit of introducing herself with variations of Lilly O'Malley, Sally O'Malley, Lilly Slater, Sally Slater, etc. To this day, the Ghost Host is convinced her name is Miss O'Malley while Prudence Pock knows her as Sally Slater. For unclear reasons, she also has a tendancy to call her kind-of-boyfriend Dorian Gracey "George", which is actually his second name, and to refer to Gracey Manor, the Haunted Mansion, as the Gracey Mansion. A Devouring Hobby An admirer of high-wiring, she began practicing it herself. What had begun as a mere hobby became an obsession and she began to hang ropes just about anywhere so she could walk on them, including in the Graceys' living room, in the park, and in the unexplored parts of the swamps. It is in the latter that Sally finally met her demise a few years after she'd taken up tightrope walking; she was always far too absent-minded and disconnected from reality to realize that a single rope, repeatedly used in all kinds of weather, could not hold on forever. As she had hung her rope across a river, Sally, innocent and playful as usual, began her act, smiling at the entire Gracey family, gathered at her request to witness her performance. She brushed off the yells of the crowd as cheering for her, when in fact, they were warnings that a hungry alligator had been following her all the way across the river, and the rope was finally beginning to unravel. A few seconds later, it snapped, and Sally fell to her death right in the belly of the reptile. As a Ghost Sally's ghost haunts her portrait in the Stretching Room, but she can regularly come out of the frame to dance in the ballroom with Dorian Gracey, as the two young fellows have developed post-mortem feelings for each other. She also often chats with Victor Geist, the assistant-organist, who might be in love with her, too. She has tamed the ghost of the Alligator which ate her, and turned it into a pet of sorts, much to everyone's surprise. Throughout the reign of the One-Eyed Black Cat, she assisted the Ghost Council whenever she could, though her dottiness didn't always allow her to be successful in her missions. During the Great Unraveling of the Haunted Mansion, in 2016, she also became a member of the Committee of Wandering Ghosts. She has also become friends (or, to an extent, frenemies) with Constance Hatchaway and two ghosts from the Pirates of the Caribbean attracton, namely the Redhead Wench and Pirate Girl; together (sometimes joined by the Mermaids) they form a group known as the New Orleans Square Girls. Index Index of Comics Featuring the Ally Gal Canonicity The Ally Gal is a First-Level Canon Character, as her portrait appears in all three versions of the Haunted Mansion ride. Category:Characters Database Category:Canon Character Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Haunted Mansion Ghost Category:Gracey family Category:Comittee of Wandering Ghosts